


Wants some MILK

by Mh_shipper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Mess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh_shipper/pseuds/Mh_shipper
Summary: Haechan just wanted some MILK but Mark lied to him to prepare his surprise for the younger(Ughh I really suck at making summary, just read if you want ^3^)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 54





	Wants some MILK

Donghyuck woke up and wince feeling his headache since from last night and now hearing a loud crash out side of his room, he look at his side and saw that Johnny wasn't there anymore 

'Hmm must be with Ten Hyung'

He stretched like a cat in his warm comforter before getting up and walk out to the living room only to see Jaehyun and Taeyong hyung... again. Taeyong has been teaching Jaehyun how to cook lately everytime the leader comes back from his superm schedule and obviously it's still not going well as it looks like, he ignored them as always and went straight to the refrigerator looking for a milk

"Not here" Haechan mumbled

"Oh Haechanie Mark accidentally brought all the milk back at the 10th floor when we went back from last night"

"Ok... " Donghyuck started to walk out of the kitchen when he suddenly halted in his place "Wait, Mark is back?"

"Well duh.. Since I'm also back"

"B..ut he said– Ugh nevermind"

Donghyuck quickly went to the 10th and walk straight to Mark's room not even bothering to greet the other members who are drinking at the living room. When he barge in Mark's room the male inside obviously flinched on his place, surprise by the sudden appearance of the younger 

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED MILK LAST NIGHT BUT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T HEREE!!" The younger shouted with tears brimming in his eyes remembering his brutal situation last night 

"H-hyuck.. pup I-i—" Mark's eyes widen seeing the younger drop on the floor while wailing, He immediately threw his guitar somewhere and went to Donghyuck picking him up to lay him at his bed 

"Where you hiding something from me!?" Haechan grumbled while sobbing

"No Hyuck, I was.. I was just preparing for a surprise for you" 

"What is it??"

"I told you it's a surprise" Haechan's lip puckered and his eyes turning glossy again mumbling incoherent words while burying his head at the older's chest giving him some small punches

"I needed you last night~" He whined feeling the heat in his lower again, Mark only hummed knowing exactly what his baby wants. He sigh when the younger whimpers in pain 

"You can use my thigh pup" He kissed the pretty swollen lips down to it's smooth neck while taking off his clothes revealing the gorgeous body that he have come to miss since the past few days, he heard the younger hum in content finally getting rid of the clothes. Mark also took off his sweatpants now completely naked since he wasn't wearing a shirt earlier, he finally in lined his body with the younger slotting a thigh between those pretty long legs groaning when he felt the slickness of the younger 

Donghyuck squeels when his thigh is settled snugly between the older, Donghyuck moves slowly and sensualy. He grits his teeth when the roughness made friction his mouth gaping in pleasure as the older watches him. He still can't get enough of the younger's beauty especially when he's in pleasure, sensual yet also soft like this. He rake his fingers on the younger's scalp massaging it, making the younger purr in his neck. He watches as Donghyuck get himself off grinding and humping a little harsh as he chases his orgasm. He moans out loud when Mark plays with his nipples biting it before he let's go of himself, cumming into Mark's toned stomach. As it unfolds, Mark stares at him with a smile, kissing his cute nose 

"W-wanna tasts.. Wanna taste it~" Donghyuck whined gripping the still hard cock of the older with his small hands seeing the white cum at the tip of it

"Fuck.. Go on pup" Donghyuck went on his knees licking the precome at the tip of Mark before swallowing it whole, it sent a sudden strike of hotness all over Mark feeling the warm mouth enveloping his throbbing dck. He gripped the younger's long hair pushing his small head deeper to take him whole.. Mark moaned when he felt his cock hit the throat of the younger making him gag but still continued on, Mark smirked at the languid move of Donghyuck's mouth cause he knows.. He knows how Donghyuck loves it when he fucks his mouth, the younger would always love it when he feels the burning sensation in his throat after he got mouthfucked. The younger seems to be a masochist, the first time Mark found it out was when he slapped him that one time. 

"Ughh... Pup I'm close…" Donghyuck bob his head faster while also tightening his lips around the cock, Mark cursed under his breath and gripped the hair tighter and cummed inside the pretty lips. He looked down at younger with a smirk seeing him take his cum like a good boy

"Finish you milk pup" Donghyuck hummed in delight not letting a single drip go to waste and fall from his lips. After it the younger layed at the bed tiredly

"You did a good job baby" Mark kissed his temple and craddled him on top of him while covering both of their naked body with the thick blanket

"Hmm.. Hmm thank you" Donghyuck faced him and took a long peck on his lips "Love you" Mark smiled kissing both of his plumpy cheeks and lips 

"Love you Hyuck"

•After the Nap•

"By the way what was your surprise" Donghyuck asked while trailing his slender fingers at the toned abs of the older

"Oh that it's your milk" Donghyuck's head shot up with confusion and look at Mark's face

"Where??"

"At the refrigerator" Mark grinned dumbly taking a peck of those plumpy lips.. It was too irresistible to ignore

"MARK! Are you dumb!! What if someone drinks it?!?" 

"Oh... oh shit" Mark wore his sweatpants and didn't even bother to wear a shirt to go to the refrigerator of their dorm as fast as he could. When he arrived he saw Taeil, Doyoung, Jungwoo and Yuta except that Yuta and Jungwoo already banged their heads at the table probably drunk as fck now. He ignored them and opened the ref to take his bottle 

"Wait Mark is that yours?" Doyoung asked which made him gulped 

"Y-yes Hyung.. Why?"

"It taste weird, Which factory is that from? They should go bankrupt its a little bland.. and just.. really weird" Doyoung 

"Nothing Hyung I just wanted to try it" Mark quickly said wanting to just go away and make them forget about this

"It taste familiar though.. " Mark almost choked and look away 

"I gotta go and rest now Hyung"

"Yeah okay, I know you're tired from your Superm schedule"

Mark only nodded and sprinted back to his room, he was welcomed by Donghyuck looking like a literal baby tucked in his bed waiting for his milk 

"Fuck I think I should buy my own mini refrigerator" Mark groaned embarrassingly and gave the bottle to Donghyuck 

"YEYYY!.. And yes you should you idiot, buy one if you ever thought of doing this again" Hyuckie smiled brightly and hold his hand to tug him closer to him "Thank you for this though, I really appreciate it" 

"Anything for you Hyuck"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say.. Just don't plagiarize hshshhsh since its my own ✨work✨ whatever bye XD


End file.
